Thrissa
"Hello...Welcome to Vive." - Thrissa, welcoming the first creatures after her Thrissa is the very first mortal creature of the land of Vive, created by the Colour Pools, inside the Stardust Caves. The deity who directed her to become a guide was Kuu herself. She was born in Vive Summer, year 1, and died in Vive Summer, year 2. Mutations *Whiptail Personality She's very self confident and proud of her own intelligence. She believes that she knows much more about things in general than anyone else. She is proud of being chosen for her duty by the goddess Kuu, and on some level believes she is above the others, because of this. Thrissa usually prefers her own company, or just the company of the caves. She is not shy, but can get impatient with others. Due to spending a long time at the start of her life completely by herself, she is not always the best at expressing her emotions, and can find it hard to relate to others at times. Despite this, she is an excellent resource if ever one finds themselves lost in the cave system. History Thrissa was the very first creature to slither from the colour pools. Told by Kuu herself that she was the beginning of a new age and land, she quickly developed an overinflated ego. She was given the task of being one of the caretakers of the caves, and she prided herself on this job and her place in life. Over the time she'd been doing this, she had worked out the lay of the caves and had a deep knowledge, respect for, and understanding of the area. The first three months of her life were spent completely solitary, as she guarded the colour pools, waiting for new life to come from them. In all this time, none did, so she took to exploring the caves by herself. It was in the Autumn of the first year that she finally met some new creatures. The first "wave" comprised of two furs, a feather and two scales (who sadly remained silent and eventually slithered off by themselves into the dark of the caves, never to be seen again). The group of three who were willing to go outside, Thrissa lead to the cave opening. After that she returned to the cave feeling loss for the first time, loss of the first ever friends she believed she'd ever had. But she returned to a room of screaming and chaos: the second wave had arrived. From here she had served another six waves of creatures, helping all to find their voices and their feet in Vive by leading them all to the outside world. Little time had been available for her to live her own life, but Thrissa did not mind. She loved her duties above anything else. At one point, she ran into a creature from an older wave, a blue feather named Minto. She told Thrissa fantastical stories: a way to produce life of your own. Following Minto's story down to a T, Thrissa sought out a male of her species, a little winged scale named Corn. With him she produced two children, Nyssa and Chrysanthous, and spent the remaining weeks of her life training them to take her place as guardian and guide of the caves. Family *Corn(Mate) *Nyssa(Daughter) *Chrysanthus(Son) *Demine(Granddaughter from Nyssa and Prismo) *Trisha(Granddaughter from Nyssa and Prismo) *Mol(Grandson from Nyssa and Prismo) *Eruvaviel(Granddaughter from Chrysanthus and Keila) *Celina(Granddaughter from Chrysanthus and Keila) *Kirin(Great-Granddaughter from Trisha and Oberus) *Kihista(Great-Granddaughter from Trisha and Oberus) *Newt(Great-Grandson from Trisha and Oberus) *Edgar(Great-Grandson from Mol and Renn) *Sutekh(Great-Grandson from Mol and Renn) *Zerakia(Great-Granddaughter from Mol and Renn) *Bellethiel(Great-Granddaughter from Eruvaviel and Tobalth) *Kakashi(Great-Granddaughter from Eruvaviel and Tobalth) *Erubala(Great-Granddaughter from Eruvaviel and Tobalth) *Darek(Great-Grandson from Celina and Gizmo) *Pyrrhon(Great-Grandson from Celina and Gizmo) *Mohawk(Great-Grandson from Celina and Gizmo) *Isabella(Great-Granddaughter from Celina and Gizmo) *Rosalina(Great-Granddaughter from Celina and Gizmo) *Cheetah(GG-Granddaughter from Newt and Scorpia) *Scorpius(GG-Grandson from Newt and Scorpia) *Suri(GG-Granddaughter from Edgar and Athalia) *Cid(GG-Grandson from Edgar and Athalia) *Grape Punch(GG-Grandson from Edgar and Blueberry Lemonade) *Grapefruit(GG-Grandson from Edgar and Blueberry Lemonade) *Cosma(GG-Granddaughter from Edgar and Blueberry Lemonade) *Makuu(GG-Grandson from Zerakia and Ursus) *Titania(GG-Granddaughter from Zerakia and Ursus) *Two stillhatched grandchildren from Zerakia and Ursus *Rhovanion(FUR-SCALE HYBRID)(GG-Grandkid from Bellethiel and Miles) *Ceeroch(GG-Granddaughter from Erubala and Cepheus) *Frione(GG-Granddaughter from Erubala and Cepheus) *Topheus(GG-Grandson from Erubala and Cepheus) *Pyrope(GG-Grandson from Pyrrhon and Ice Sukeru) *Aki(GG-Granddaughter from Pyrrhon and Ice Sukeru) *Ophidian(GG-Grandson from Pyrrhon and Ice Sukeru) *Amy(GG-Granddaughter from Rosalina and Pilvi) *Phosphora(GG-Granddaughter from Rosalina and Pilvi) *Ice(GG-Grandson from Rosalina and Pilvi) *Zuria(GGG-Granddaughter from Suri and Zelbor) *Zoralth(GGG-Grandson from Suri and Zelbor) *Scaly Wings(GGG-Granddaughter from Topheus and Yoshi) *Lynx(GGG-Granddaughter from Topheus and Yoshi) *Alianne(GGG-Granddaughter from Topheus and Yoshi) *Peach(GGG-Granddaughter from Topheus and Yoshi) *Jules(GGG-Grandson from Topheus and Yoshi) *Scratch(GGG-Granddaughter from Topheus and Yoshi) Trivia Category:Whiptail Category:The Guides Category:Creatures who have met a deity Category:Scale Category:Mutated Creature Category:Generation 1 Category:Poolborn Category:Goanna character Category:Yellow Category:Deceased Character Category:Ancestor Character Category:Females